wow_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian
Description:The barbarian is a ferocious warrior. He is uncivilized and brutal, relying on instincts, anger and raw physical might instead of tactics or fancy swordsmanship. His rage is frightening to behold, and it allows him to smash apart his enemies while ignoring all but the most brutal blows. He has a connection with nature’s primal elements; this class is most commonly found among races that dwell in the wild. Races:Orcs and trolls have a strong history of favoring barbarians as fighters. The class’s focus on anger suits the orcs well, especially when their demonic bloodlust overtakes them. Since the orcs have thrown off the shackles of the Burning Legion, this class is becoming less common among them, but it is still a noble and respected path. Trolls live in the wilds, and their strongest fighters are barbarians. This class is less common among other races. Individuals who live far from civilization and those who allow their fury to guide them often become barbarians. Tauren and night elves are somewhat likely to become barbarians, as these races have close ties with Azeroth’swildness. Barbarians are commonly seen among savagehumanoids, such as ogres, gnolls and furbolgs. Alignment:Barbarians have wild spirits. They tend toward chaotic alignments, and they cannot be lawful. Affiliation:Any. Abilities:Strength is the barbarian’s most important ability, as it allows him to excel at dishing out damage in close combat — which is what he does best. Agility and Stamina are also important because the barbarian wears lighter armor than the paladin and warrior, and Agility and Stamina help keep him alive. Stamina also controls how long the barbarian may rage. Spirit is a distant fourth, as it plays a role in a couple of the barbarian’s class skills. Hit Die:d12. Class Skills The Barbarian’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Craft (trade skill) (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Listen (Spt), Ride (Agy), Survival (Spt) and Swim (Str). See Chapter 5: Skills for skill descriptions. Skill Points at 1st Level:(4 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level:4 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement (Ex): A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load he carries or armor he wears. Illiteracy: Barbarians are the only characters who do not automatically know how to read and write. A barbarian may spend 2 skill points to gain the ability to read and write all languages he is able to speak. A barbarian who gains a level in any other class automatically gains literacy. Any other character who gains a barbarian level does not lose the literacy he already had. Rage (Ex): A barbarian can fly into a rage a certain number of times per day. In a rage, a barbarian temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Stamina and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase in Stamina increases the barbarian’s hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when his Stamina score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) While raging, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Agility- or Intellectbased skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, intimidate and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration; nor can he cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. He can use any feat he has except Combat Expertise, item creation feats and metamagic feats. A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the barbarian’s (newly improved) Stamina modifier. A barbarian may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, the barbarian loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Agility, cannot charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter (unless he is a 17th-level barbarian, at which point this limitation no longer applies; see below). A barbarian can fly into a rage only once per encounter. At 1st level he can use his rage ability once per day. At 4th level and every four levels thereafter, he can use it one additional time per day (to a maximum of six times per day at 20th level). Entering a rage takes no time itself, but a barbarian can do it only during his action, not in response to someone else’s action. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 2nd level, a barbarian retains his Agility bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flatfooted or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Agility bonus to AC if immobilized. If a barbarian already has uncanny dodge from a different class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Trap Sense (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a barbarian gains a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every three barbarian levels thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th and 18th level). Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 5th level and higher, a barbarian can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to backstab the barbarian by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target has barbarian levels. If the barbarian already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum level a rogue must be to flank him. Damage Reduction (Ex): At 7th level, a barbarian gains damage reduction. Subtract 1 from the damage the barbarian takes each time a weapon or a natural attack deals damage to him. At 10th level, and every three barbarian levels thereafter (13th, 16th and 19th level), this damage reduction rises by +1 point. Damage reduction can reduce damage to 0 but not below 0. Greater Rage (Ex): At 11th level, a barbarian’s bonuses to Strength and Stamina during his rage each increase to +6, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +3. The penalty to AC remains at –2. Indomitable Will (Ex): While in a rage, a barbarian of 14th level or higher gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist enchantment spells. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves he also receives during his rage. Tireless Rage (Ex): At 17th level and higher, a barbarian no longer becomes fatigued at the end of his rage. Mighty Rage (Ex): At 20th level, a barbarian’s bonuses to Strength and Stamina during his rage each increase to +8, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +4. The penalty to AC remains at –2. Ex-Barbarians A barbarian who becomes lawful loses the ability to rage and cannot gain more levels as a barbarian. He retains all the other benefits of the class (damage reduction, fast movement, trap sense and uncanny dodge).